Harmonic Bonds
by Glimpse the Hedgehog
Summary: Double sequel time! Sonic and his friends just made it back to Mobius and find out Scourge has taken over. Not only that, but Glimpse's evil double, Xero, is free and looking for the God power he and Glimpse lost. Look out Sonic, it's evil doppelganger trouble for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New Monarchy**

**Author: No time lets just get to it!**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

"Is Knothole close by Sonic? Are there lots of people there? OH is it where you and your friends party!?"

"Pinkie! We'll get there when we get there and yes there are some people there and we sometimes have parties there now please calm down" Sonic was leading everyone to Knothole and was answering Pinkie's endless wave of questions the entire time.

"How can I be calm now? We get to meet all of your other mobians friends, that's awesome!" Pinkie was bouncing around the entire group. Glimpse was still unconscious and was being carried by Blade. Tails nudged Gold's shoulder to get his attention.

"Dude, don't you have something to give to Twilight" Gold was confused for a moment before he remembered.

"What does Gold need to give me?" Twilight picked up the pace so she could see what it was they needed to do.

"Glimpse wanted me to give this to you" Gold reached into his tail and pulled out Twilight's Element and handed it to her.

"My Element of Harmony! Thank you Gold" Twilight placed her crown on her head and moved ahead of them. While no one was watching her she became deep in thought and remembered what Mephiles and Sombra made her watch. She saw Glimpse in his dark Super form and tear through their friends without mercy. She knew that eventually it was Xero who was hurting everyone but in the beginning it was Glimpse. She couldn't believe he was the same person she knew. Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by the group stopping in front of a village. Sonic moved in front of everyone and held his hands out to his sides.

"Everyone, welcome to Knothole!" Sonic looked back at Knothole and smiled for a moment, but that smile soon faded to suspicion. Tails walked up to Sonic and asked him if they were both thinking the same thing.

"Sonic? Do you get the feeling that…"

"Knothole is strangely quiet and that it looks like it's been empty for days?"

"Yep" The ponies were about to check out Knothole when the others stopped them since they knew something was wrong with Knothole as well.

"I really hope we don't get ambushed right now because the last thing we need after an exhausting battle is an-" Sonic was cut off a certain fox swinging from a vine and planting her foot across his face, making him turn 180 degrees. "ambush" Sonic rubbed his face and looked up to see Fiona standing on a branch looking down on them all.

"Well if it isn't my ex boyfriend Sonic and my possible new love interest Glimpse. Who doesn't look too well" Fiona slyly smiled down at them and snapped her fingers. A whip wrapped around Ensis and electrocuted her while Aura and Gold were hit with a sound wave. A group of mobians came out from behind the trees and revealed themselves. One looked like Sally except she had longer; more wild hair and she wore a type of grey-blue military uniform. She is the one with the whip and hurting Ensis. The one who sent the sound wave at Aura and Gold looked like a walrus with cybernetic upgrades that went over his hands, most of his head, and had a tube to connect them to what is probably his power source. From above Tails was kicked in the head by someone who looked exactly like him except he also wore a military like uniform and he had black sophisticated like hair. He also had spiked wrist bands on. Blade set Glimpse down and was able to block a slash from someone who looked like Antoine D'Coolette except this one had an eye patch over his right eye, wore a blue-green tailored uniform, and his blonde hair was sleeked back.

"Who the hell are you people!?" Blade asked as he pushed the Antoine look alike back.

"You've already forgotten about me? You offend me! I am Patch D'Coolette!" He performed another slash at Blade to which he blocked.

"Now I remember you! You're the one who killed Antoine's father and nearly killed the King! I've wanted to get you back for what you did to them!" He kicked Patch back into a tree and attempted to finish him but the walrus blew Blade away. Aura hit him with a homing attack and made him stumble back in a daze.

"So who might you be?" Aura asked.

"I'm Boomer and your about to see what my tech can really do!" Boomer charged Aura and wrapped him up in a bear hug to squeeze the life of him. "See how technology can really increase your strength?" Aura grinned and changed into his Guardian form and head butted Boomer, making him release Aura. Aura then sent Boomer flying with a spin dash. Ensis buffed her strength and pulled on the whip, making Sally's look alike fly into her fist.

"I've heard of you, you're Alicia Acorn, Sally's evil double" Alicia smirked as she got up and used her whip to pull fallen branch into Ensis. Ensis saw it coming and broke the branch with a kick. Alicia tried to knock Ensis down with a straight punch which she blocked with her elbow. Alicia sent her knee into Ensis's gut and made her gasp for air but Ensis pushed through it to kick her back. Tails flew after his evil double and went through a bunch of branches.

"What are you guys doing here Miles!?" Tails aimed a kick at him but Miles caught it and threw Tails into a tree. Tails almost fell to the ground but he quickly recovered and flew after him again.

"I don't have to tell you anything you idiotic child" Tails brought out his arm cannon and fired a shot at Miles, missing him but hitting a branch in front of him that fell on his head.

"Who's the idiot now?" Tails smirked at him.

"You smug little-"Miles was cut off by a rope wrapping around him and pulling him back to the ground. Before Miles hit the ground Twilight fired a beam of magic that sent him into an empty hut. Applejack went to the tree Fiona was on and bucked it, making her fall off and into her waiting punch. Applejack nailed Fiona in the gut when she was close enough. Fiona flew into Alicia and the both of them fell to the ground.

"Sonic what in tarnation is going on here? Who are those varmints?" Applejack asked the still dazed Sonic. He finally slapped himself straight and looked at Applejack.

"These people are the evil counter parts of my friends, like Scourge is for me. But I don't know why they are here" The attackers regrouped as did Sonic's friends, except for the still unconscious Glimpse.

"Suppression squad-"Fiona was cut off by a quick punch to her gut from a new hedgehog.

"Retreat! Right Fiona?" Fiona stared at the new hedgehog in anger but begrudgingly complied. They ran out of the forest and into the direction of Mobotropolis. The hedgehog that appeared was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved jacket/hoodie, pants with two pouches; one on each side, a pair of high top sneakers, fingerless gloves, crown necklace, quills like Sonic except his fur is dark brown, his eyes are ocean blue, has three small slightly curved hairs on his forehead, and has peach colored skin. "It about time you guys came back!"

"Yo Sora! Good to see you again dude!" Sonic ran up to Sora and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "What's going on here dude? Why is Scourge's Suppression squad here?"

"Scourge came here with the Chaos Emeralds and started crushing us. He's basically conquered Mobius in just a few hours, then raised an army and brought his Suppression squad here" Sora and Sonic walked back to the group and went to check on Glimpse. "What's up with Glimpse, is he okay?" Sora asked with concern when he saw Glimpse.

"He's just unconscious, I'm sure he'll wake up soon" At that moment Glimpse groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Sooner than you think, what did I miss?" Glimpse stood up and dusted himself off.

"We'll tell you later. But Sora, how come you didn't stop him? With your power it would have been easy"

"Simple Sonic, if I did then there would be no sequel and I wouldn't be here" Sonic was confused by Sora's 4th wall breaking so he looked to Pinkie Pie for an explanation.

"It's a 4th wall thing, don't worry about it" Sonic shrugged it off and asked Sora where everyone was at.

"Everyone is at Nicole's nanite city. She managed to figure out the frequency to counter Scourge's Chaos Control so he can't get to us there. Plus Knuckles was kind enough to bring the Master Emerald into the city so now it can withstand Scourge's power" Sora said as he signaled for everyone to follow him to New Mobotropolis.

"Seriously!? Damn is there anything she can't do?" Sonic said enthusiastically to Sora.

"hmm….she still can't get herself a real body, which I think is a shame. Oh, before I forget, Glimpse catch!" Sora turned around and tossed Glimpse two beam katanas. "The one with the green handle is for your Master Emerald shard and the blue one is for the Eon shard" Glimpse confusingly looked at them and noticed an emblem on both of them. The green one had an emerald with six wings on the hand guard and the blue one had a star on the hand guard.

"Thanks Sora but….why?" Glimpse asked as he removed the Chaon emerald inside him and separated it, putting the Master Emerald shard in the green one and the Eon shard in the blue one.

"You asked me to because your sword broke. Well, not you, you but…never mind. I felt like doing you a favor" Glimpse shrugged and held onto the two new weapons and proceeded to approach a city surrounded by a yellow wall.

"Everyone, welcome to New Mobotropolis!"

***To be Continued* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**New Mobotropolis**

**Author: I'm going to make this quick. I have an announcement at the end of this chapter and werewolflover, don't review for any of my stories ever again. If you do I'm just going to delete them without even looking at them, I don't care what you have to say. Now onto the story.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The group entered New Mobotropolis and was greeted by Princess Sally Acorn herself along with Knuckles the Echidna and Mighty the Armadillo. "Well, if it isn't true blue himself. Welcome back" Knuckles walked up to Sonic and held his fist out. Sonic returned the gesture and bumped fists with him.

"Good to be back rad red. I can understand Sally being here to greet us but why are you and Mighty here? I would have thought you two would be with the rest of the Chaotix?"

"We would but since Scourge has so much power now we need to make sure he doesn't break through the front door. The Master Emerald helps but you can never be too careful" Mighty explained, he had black fur, red shell, yellow tanish skin and Sonic's shoes except they had no gold buckle. Sally was wearing an azure denim vest, knee high boots, white gloves with a navy blue cuffs, black tank top, and skin tight shorts with a white trim.

"I see. Has he tried attacking recently?"

"No, not recently, but I have a more important question for you Sonic" Sonic looked to Sally inquisitively. "Who are your pony friends?" Sonic looked behind him and face palmed.

"Right sorry. These are my pony friends that I told you about before. The pink hyperactive one is Pinkie Pie.

"HI!" Pinkie popped up in front of Sally, surprising her and shaking her hand as well.

"The one with curly mane and sophisticated look is Rarity"

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty" Rarity said while bowing to Sally.

"Please, no need for formalities. Just call me Sally" Rarity nodded in understanding.

"The shy Pegasus is Fluttershy."

"H-hi" Fluttershy slightly waved to Sally who happily returned the wave with a friendly smile.

"And the purple one with wings and a horn is Princess Twilight Sparkle. But she doesn't really like being treated like a Princess. Like another certain tomboy Princess I know" Sally lightly jabbed Sonic in the side with her elbow and shook Twilight's hoof while introducing herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Twilight Sparkle, I'm Sally Acorn. But just call me Sally"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sally and you can just call me Twilight"

"And lastly we have their version of our southern belle, Applejack"

"Nice to meet ya Sally" Applejack tipped her hat to Sally and shook her hand. After the introductions were through everyone went to castle to meet with King Elias, Sally's brother, and the council to discuss what to do about Scourge and his reign.

"As we've discussed before, we decided to create multiple teams to handle different kinds of missions to cripple Scourge's forces for a final assault against him. Sally will decide the teams now" Elias said as he stood in the middle of all the council members. Sally took the floor and stood in the middle of the room.

"The teams are as follows-"The door burst open with Mighty running in front of the council.

"We've got a major problem outside! Scourge is personally leading his army on the front gate and Lien-Da is attacking from behind with her troops! We need back up now!" Everyone gasped in shock but Sally quickly recovered and gave everyone their orders.

"Everyone to the front gate to push back Scourge and his forces!" Sally faces Glimpse and gets his full attention. "Glimpse, I'm sorry but can you fight off Lien-Da's troops until we can help you?" Sally had a regretful gaze as Glimpse contemplated for only a second.

"Don't worry Sally; I'll handle things back there. You focus on making sure we survive this" Sally tried to thank Glimpse but was cut off by Sonic.

"Hey how come I can't do it instead? I could handle them myself too ya know!?" Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot in impatience.

"Because Sonic, Scourge won't be able to resist targeting you. You're the only one who can make him lose his focus and distract him. Not to mention you are the only one who can even come close to matching his speed" Sonic tried to think of a counter argument but he simply fell silent and pouted. "I thought so"

"You know, I could handle this my-" Sora was cut off by Pinkie placing her hoof on his mouth.

"Hush Sora! Now's not the time for fourth wall breaking, things are too serious! But we can continue it later! Besides it would be counter active to the story for you to handle everything" Pinkie smiled brightly and bounced back to her friends while Sora only shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Okaaaay? Let's go everyone!" Sally and everyone left through the front door while Glimpse jumped to a window and was about to jump out when Elias stopped him.

"Glimpse wait!" He turned around and saw Elias staring intently at him. "Are you alright? You look a little pale and your shaking" Elias had a concerned expression while Glimpse only brushed him off.

"I'm fine Elias. Besides, No one else can do this except for me" Glimpse turned his head toward the back of the city and saw some explosions. He jumped to the ground and took off running at the speed of sound to the back of the city. While he was running, a lynx with brown fur, green/blue eyes, black hear that had one short braid on both sides with beads on them, black hand, black feet with her toes being the same color as the rest of her fur, and she was wearing a purple outfit appeared next to him, flying at the same pace as him. "Nicole?"

"Sally told me what you were doing so I'm here to open the way for you, but you have to be quick!"

"You got it! By the way, I like your body; you look like a real female mobians"

"Thank you Glimpse but should you really be flirting with another girl? You are engaged right?" Nicole replied while looking back at him with an amused look.

"Yes but I'm not flirting, I'm just complimenting a friend" Glimpse said and flashed a quick smile at her.

"Of course" Nicole slightly laughed but went back to business when they were coming up to the wall. "Get ready Glimpse!"

"Ready!" Just before Glimpse hit the wall Nicole created a hole big enough for him to run through and closed it when he was throguh. On the other side an unexpecting echidna was run over. They were all wearing a black cloak with a hood over their heads which only showed their yellow eyes and a red face. Their hands and feet were made of metal and standing at the back of them was a female echidna with red fur, red/pinkish hair, blue eyes, peach skin, a cybernetic dreadlock, a black leather catsuit, and tall black boots.

"What the? Is that Shadow!?" The female echidna said aloud for her troops and Glimpse to hear.

"That is getting old, really fast. I'm not Shadow, I'm Glimpse the Hedgehog and I assume you are Lien-Da?" She was caught off guard at first but regained her composure and smirked at Glimpse.

"I see. Scourge mentioned you once before. So let's see just how strong you are, Dark Legion, attack!" The echidnas surrounded Glimpse and opened fire on him. He jumped up, making them eat each other instead. Glimpse landed on top of one that was trying to shoot him out of the air and knocked him to the ground instead. Glimpse back flipped over one that tried to hit him in the back of the neck and punched the back of his head. Glimpse tightened his grip on his new beam katanas as he activated them. A gold light came out of the chaos one and a blue light came out of the Eon one.

"Time to see what these things can really do!" Glimpse lunged toward the closest enemy and sliced their gun up, followed by a swift kick to his gut. One managed to land a shot on his shoulder, making Glimpse yelp in pain. He teleported behind him and sliced his arm off, revealing that his entire arm was cybernetic. While Glimpse caught off guard, Lien-Da created energy whips and wrapped them around him, electrocuting him. "Gaaaaahhhh!"Glimpse fell to his knees when she stopped shocking him.

"Had enough?" Glimpse turned his head to her and smirked.

"I take it you are a fan of whips? You must be a lot fun in bed" Lien-Da glared daggers at Glimpse and shocked him more.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut! I hold your life in my hands after all" Glimpse smiled through the pain and opened one eye to look at her.

"You sure about that?" She looked confusedly at Glimpse and gasped when he teleported. She quickly felt him slam into her back with a homing attack and made her fall to the ground.

"Damn it, kill him!" Her soldiers formed up around her and fired on Glimpse. He raised his beam katanas and started deflecting them. With some hitting them. One blast hit Glimpse on his knee and another on his right elbow.

"Looks like I don't have a choice" Glimpse said quietly to himself. He crossed his arms and thrust them outward. He created a small shockwave and changed into his Super form, surprising them all.

"He can turn Super!? Scourge didn't say you could do that!" They all backed up in fear as Glimpse walked towards them.

"That doesn't surprise me, he's not the most caring person" Glimpse disappeared from their sight and quickly knocked them all out except for Lien-Da. "I'm going to give you one chance to run. You can take your people with you" Lien-Da looked suspicious about his surprising act of mercy.

"Why? Do you want something in return?"

"No. Just take your people and go, now!" Glimpse struggled to maintain consciousness and his Super form until Lien-Da agreed to leave. After a few seconds of thinking she finally agreed.

"Fine, I accept. But don't think this'll be the last you'll see of me" She went to her troops and started trying to wake them up while Glimpse went back into the hole Nicole reopened for him, changed back to normal and stared at the ground. Nicole appeared beside Glimpse and began to congratulate him.

"Well done Glimpse! You managed to end the battle quickly and without taking any lives. I'm sure everyone will be impressed when they finish up with Scourge" Glimpse continued to stare at the ground in silence. "Glimpse? Are you okay?" She reached her hand out to him and just before she touched him, Glimpse fell completely to the ground and was breathing hard. "Glimpse!?"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Okay, I'm sorry for there not being any other OC's showing up this chapter. I just have so many characters that its hard to get you all in. So that is why I'm doing a team system, it'll help me to keep you all organized and I can give you all more spotlight time. I already have the teams so I'm not taking requests. Lastly I'm not taking OC's, like I said I have too many characters to deal with. I'm really sorry. And Sonicfan, yes you can use Glimpse if you want, I'm okay with it. I believe that's all for now. Thank you all so much for reading. Pinkie?**

**Pinkie: Remember to review, fav, and follow everyone. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A War on All Fronts**

**Author: I'm back again folks. **

**Pinkie: And so am I! **

**Author:...yeah. I have another chapter for you guys so lets get right to it.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Sonic was running to the hospital with the others behind so they could see what happened to Glimpse. After they barely managed to push Scourge back Nicole contacted them and told them that Glimpse succeeded in pushing the Dark Legion back but that he had collapsed mysteriously. They made it to the hospital and ran into Dr. Quack. "Yo doc, where's Glimpse?" Sonic asked right away while looking around the entire first floor seconds.

"Is he alright?" Twilight asked next with great concern. He looked at the group in front of him with sadness in his eyes.

"He's not doing well. I'm not sure what's wrong with him but his heart rate is slowing down and his body seems to be….literally decaying. His cells are just dying. Do any of you know why?" Everyone looked at each other for some kind of answer but nobody spoke up, until Aura gasped in realization.

"His inhibitor rings! He still doesn't have them, but I should!" Aura reached into his pockets and felt his heart drop when he couldn't find them. "They… aren't there. I must have dropped them during my fight with the Princesses" Everyone dropped their heads in disappointment and remained silent for a few moments until Nicole appeared.

"Perhaps…I could make new ones?" Everyone brightened for a moment and looked at Sally for an answer.

"It might work but we'd need their blueprints or the ring itself and we don't have any"

"You people don't but I do" The group turned to Shadow who was leaning against the wall in the back of the group. "His inhibitor rings should be the same as mine or at the very least similar. You should be able to make new ones with mine" Sonic ran to his black and red rival lightly punched his arm.

"Look at you Mr. Softy, I didn't think you'd care" Shadow looked away with an uninterested expression and removed one of his inhibitor rings and let Nicole take it with her nanites.

"I will get right to work on them. It shouldn't take me long" Nicole dematerialized and the inhibitor ring left through the door.

"Does anyone else think it's weird to see a ring floating through the air like that?" Rage asked which got no response from anyone. "No? Really? Or are you all just ignoring me?" Still silence. "Fine, I see how it is. I'm gonna go burn some stuff now" Rage left the hospital and went to go burn stuff. Then Sally clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everybody and pony, listen up! I'm going to announce the teams now since we were interrupted before. The teams are as follows, Sora, Gold, Twilight Sparkle, and Ensis-"

"YES!" Blade shouted in joy because he wouldn't be stuck with Ensis while she dropped her head in disappointment.

"O…kay? This team will be stealth and the leader will be Sora. I was going to put Glimpse on the team but he isn't fit for duty right now. I'll assign him with another team. The next team will be Aura, Applejack, Amy, and Shimmer. They will be a strike force and the leader is Aura. Next up we have Blade, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rouge the Bat"

"WHAT!?" Blade shouted. "That bat girl!? Doesn't she work for G.U.N!?"

"Yes she used to. Scourge destroyed G.U.N first. Some of them still remain but they are all but an organization. She offered to help us, which makes me feel skeptical of her so I want you keep an eye on her Blade. One, because she can't seduce you especially since you have Fluttershy and two, you won't let her escape" Blade nodded in agreement with everything and went quiet again. "Blade will be the leader of the team and they will be scouting for enemy weaknesses, their supply lines, anything that can help us win against them. Next up is Rage, Bunnie Rabbot, Shadow, and Sonic. Sonic will be in charge and his team will support Aura's team when they attack the city or in any other operations. The rest of us will stay here and serve as reinforcements in case any teams need it or we will defend the city. But for today we can all take a break, we'll meet at the city entrance tomorrow and head out for our respective missions. Goodbye for now everyone" Everyone went their separate ways and Sonic would have done the same if Sally hadn't grabbed his arm. He turned to her questioningly and saw a concerned expression on her. "Sonic, we need to talk"

"Sure Sal, what's up?" Sally let go of him and grabbed her own arm and started rubbing it.

"Sonic….it's about the pony you told me about when you came back from Equestria. Rainbow Dash I believe? I've seen her, we've all seen her. She was with Scourge when he started his attack on Mobius; she currently serves as his personal bodyguard" Sonic was stunned at first but quickly became furious. He contained his anger but stared at his trembling fist. "Sonic are you-"

"I'm fine Sal, don't worry about me. I'll get her back" Sonic left the hospital leaving a concerned Sally standing there by herself. She sighed and finally left the hospital when her brother Elias showed up.

"Sally!" He was wearing his crown and his outfit was very similar to Antoine's except Elias had two set of buttons. "Where's Sonic? I wanted to give him the Sword of Light. I thought it would help him should he ever come face to face with Scourge" Sally told him to give it to him tomorrow before they would leave because she believed he needed some alone time right now. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Yes…but I'm sure he'll be back to normal tomorrow. For now, we give him some space" Sonic is sitting in a tree branch staring up at the sky through the leaves as the sunlight shined through them and onto his slightly depressed face. He was thinking about Rainbow and how Scourge was making her hurt innocent people. If Rainbow found out about what she was doing then she would never forgive herself. Sonic knows that he won't forgive Scourge for making her do it.

"I will make Scourge pay for everything he's done, but I'm not the only one who wants a shot at him. Gold wants payback for him almost killing him but maybe I can convince him to let it go. Glimpse…I'm sure he wants to kill Scourge and I don't blame him but killing isn't the answer. I've got to convince him not to" Sonic jumped down from the tree and went to the hospital to check on Glimpse. When he got to his room he saw Aura, Rage, and Blade were there with him. "You guys here to check on him too?" Sonic entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, we thought it would be necessary. We were his first mobians friends since his life went to shit" Blade said while standing next to the window.

"Yeah, it seems like he can't ever catch a break. Sure he had two years of peace with the girl he loves but they post pone their wedding because of Scourge and he lost her then and when Mephiles stole her soul. Not to mention that as soon he came to Mobius Robotnik takes control of him and makes him fight you and Blade, and then he turns dark. Now he has his evil double on the run and he may die if Nicole doesn't get those inhibitor rings made in time and that's just today!" Rage said from his spot in the corner where he was sitting.

"Let's not forget that his sword, which was made by his dead best friend, is broken. His aura is, put simply, depressed. If one more tragedy happens to him, he may lose it" Aura explained and at that moment Nicole materialized in the room, surprising everyone except Sonic.

"Sup Nicole, did you finish already?" Sonic said nonchalantly.

"Yes, it was difficult at first but I quickly figured it out. Here they are" Nicole held out her hand and two silver rings appeared in her hand. "I made them with special nanites so now I can download directly into them like I would in my hand held days. But this time I will be able to keep on his health and mental state. Also, he no longer has to toss them away and pick them afterwards. Now when he wants to remove them for more power he just has to touch them and they cover his entire body, turning into silver armor that will protect him. If he wants to remove it, he just has to touch his shoulder and they will go back to his inhibitor rings" Sonic whistled his approval.

"Good going Nicole!" Sonic said while giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, do you think we could have something like that?" Rage asked.

"Me too!" Blade said next.

"Me three!" Aura said last.

"I'm not sure, I may not have the time or resources for it, but I'll see. Right now we need to help Glimpse" They all nodded in agreement and let Nicole place the new rings on Glimpse's wrists. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. They began to worry until finally, Glimpse snapped his eyes open and shot up in his bed, gasping for air. He surprised everyone but they quickly went to him to check if he was alright.

"Glimpse are you okay?" Sonic asked. Glimpse took a few more deep breaths and got up with everyone giving him some space.

"I'm fine…..and I'm ready to get my revenge on Scourge"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Okay so this is a special offer for Blade, Aura, and Rage only. If you guys want some kind of special new gadget or whatever please contact me and let me know through PM. You guys were the first OC's I used that weren't mine so I want to give you guys something special. Now then, thank you all so much for reading.**

**Pinkie: Remember to review, fav, and follow everybody! Bye bye!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**First Strike**

**Author: So sorry for taking so long everyone. I was...well I was being lazy to be honest with you all. I just didn't really feel motivated but now I am. Plus I also had my exams to deal with. Only two more to go!**

**Pinkie: The author would like to remind the owners of Blade and Rage that the offer from before still stands. If you don't want it then please let him know. If you do, PM him as soon as you think of something!**

**Author: Thank you Pinkie. Now lets get on with the show! Or story if you want be that type of person.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the Storyline. Everything else belongs to **

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise on New Mobotropolis as Sonic slowly opened his eyes and got up. He put on his shoes and fixed his bandana. He wrapped some new bandages on his hands and shoes and was about to head out the door when he saw Rainbow's Element sitting on his table. He looked at it for a moment and sighed before he left to meet up with everyone at the entrance of the city. Aura, Applejack, Shimmer, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, Shadow, Glimpse, and Rage were there waiting for everyone else. "Well Sonic, it looks like for once you aren't late" Sally said jokingly.

"Come again? Me late? Since when is the fastest guy around late Sal?" Sonic said boastfully.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" They stared at each other for a couple seconds before they started laughing.

"So are we going to wait here for everyone else?" Sonic asked.

"Well, since two teams are here, I'll give you your missions. But before that, here, this is for you Sonic" Sally went to a nearby bench where she had been keeping the Sword of Light while waiting for Sonic. "My brother wanted you to have this. He said that it may help you if you ever go up against Scourge" Sonic took the sword and smirked while putting the strap over him so the sword was on his back.

"Thanks Sal and tell Elias I appreciate the extra help"

"I will. Alright, Aura, you and your team will attack Mobotropolis to free some of the enslaved people. Scourge has subjugated the people who wouldn't willingly serve him. Everyone who does serve him are corrupt and evil, like the Destructix and the Dark Legion. You will be supported by Sonic's team. While you all distract them, Sora's team will sneak in to the facility and free everyone there. Got it?"

"We got it Sal, just leave everything to us!" The two teams were about to leave when Gold, Sora, Twilight, and Ensis showed up.

"Oh, there they are now. I'll tell them their mission now, the rest of you can go now, and you all need to attack before Sora's team arrives. Oh and take Glimpse with you as well, you may need the extra power" Sally went to tell Sora and his team their mission, leaving Sonic and the others to exit the city and do their mission. Before Glimpse left though, he wanted to talk to Gold before they left.

"Gold, I need to talk to you for a sec" Gold nodded and told Sally to continue with the mission briefing while he talked with Glimpse. They walked a few feet away from everyone and stopped next to a tree.

"What's up?" Gold leaned against the tree with an inquisitive expression.

"I want you to protect Twilight for me. I can't do it since I'm not on the same team as her so I need you to do it for me. Can you do this for me?" Glimpse's expression was a serious one as he stared intently at Gold.

"Sure thing dude. You can count on me, what else are friends for?"

"Thanks Gold. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her"

"Don't you worry Glimpse; I'll protect her with my life" Gold and Glimpse shook hands and parted ways. After Glimpse joined up with the others again he teleported them all to the edge of Scourge's city. Before they went in they discussed where they should attack.

"Does anyone know where we can attack without hurting any innocent people?" Shimmer asked while crouching down.

"Aura? Do you know where we need to go?" Applejack asked which Aura responded with a shrug. "What!? Why don't you know?" Aura held up his hands in defense.

"I thought Sonic would know!"

"Aura, I love you with all my heart, but when we get back we are going to have a talk about preparation. We don't want what happened…uh…last time to happen again" Aura silently nodded and Applejack looked back at the group with a plain expression.

"I have an idea" A female voice came from Glimpse's direction and everyone looked to him. He looked back at them, confused, and held his hands up.

"I didn't say anything"

"I did" The voice came again from Glimpse's inhibitor rings and revealed itself to be Nicole when she appeared as a hologram.

"Nicole!? How are ya doing this so far from the city?" Bunnie asked.

"Glimpse's inhibitor rings. I downloaded myself before he was out of range, I'll tell you about the upgrades during the battle Glimpse. Now, the best place to attack would be where the guards sleep which is next to the castle"

"Are you crazy!? Scourge will notice us right away!" Amy said.

"But we need to distract him Ames" Sonic countered.

"I'm sorry but it's our best option without endangering any innocent people" Nicole apologized.

"Enough talk; let's do this already so Sora's team can free the people!" Sonic ran into the city with everyone else following behind. Nicole remained in her hologram and stayed close to Glimpse as they made their way to the guard's barracks.

"So what were these other upgrades you mentioned Nicole?" Glimpse asked the hololynx.

"Yes, of course. One upgrade is that when you remove your inhibitor rings they turn into silver armor that will cover your body, except for your head, hands, and feet. Your time without your inhibitor rings has also been extended" Glimpse nodded and smiled appreciatively to her. They quickly made it the guard's barracks.

"I'm surprised we haven't been spotted already, this must be a trap" Rage spoke aloud as everyone got ready to break in.

"Actually sugah, the guards in this city are just thugs. They don't keep a watch for criminals because they are criminals" Bunnie readied her arm cannon and was about to blast the door open when someone attacked her with a rifle. Sonic heard the shot coming and pushed Bunnie out of the way before it hit her. Everyone looked up to where the shot came and saw a weasel with one sharp tooth showing and he was wearing a brown and black hat, brown gloves, brown and white boots, and he was aiming a sniper rifle at the group below.

"Well will you look at this, Mr. Hero finally decided to show up after he's lost!" Sonic glared up at the sniper and jumped towards him. However Sonic was quickly knocked back down by a blue hawk with red boots, red gloves that showed off his claws, a red headband, and a bandolier. Sonic got back up while rubbing his chin.

"Great, Not only is Nack here but so is Predator Hawk" Glimpse slightly looked towards Sonic while keeping his eyes on Nack and Hawk.

"You know them Sonic?" Glimpse asked while preparing to fight.

"Yeah I have a lot of history with them. Hawk is a member of a mercenary called the Destructix and Nack is just a plain mercenary for hire. They are both criminals" Glimpse nodded silently and brought out his beam katanas, activating them both. Aura changed into his Guardian form but was quickly dragged away by a purple blur. The blur stopped behind Nack and Hawk to reveal himself to be Scourge in his Super form. He was holding Aura by his hoodie's collar.

"Did you idiots really think you could sneak into my city without me noticing? I'll admit that security isn't the best. But that's why I hired Nack to be my head of security, his expert marksmanship is perfect for watching out for unwanted guest" Scourge smirked darkly at them and turned around while holding onto Aura.

"You let him go right now you no good varmint!" Applejack tried to wrap her lasso around Scourge but it was cut by Hawk. "Damn it" The door to the barracks opened and dozens of thugs and criminals poured out, surrounding the intruders.

"This…could be bad" Rage said while igniting his fist. Sonic drew the Sword of Light and smirked confidently.

"What are you talking about dude? Things just got more interesting! I haven't beaten down some of these guys in years! This will be like old times!" Scourge turned his head back towards Sonic and his eyes showed a dark and evil glint.

"You sure about that blue?" Scourge whistled and the sound echoed throughout the dark and silent city. Nothing happened and Sonic chuckled at Scourge.

"Was that supposed to bring in your secret weapon? It looks like your weapon is either broken or really slow!" Sonic laughed more at Scourge's failure of trying to be threatening.

"Who are you calling slow, idiot!" Sonic's eyes shot open and he was slammed into the ground by a rainbow blur. Sonic looked up and saw Rainbow glaring down at him with her hoof planted on his chest.

"R-Rainbow?" Sonic felt his heart skip a beat but then felt it drop like a rock. She picked Sonic up and kicked him into a wall.

"That's right blue, it's your girl and she works for me now! She'll deal with you while I deal with the Guardian of Aura. Later losers!" Scourge flew off into the castle and left his goons and Rainbow to deal with Sonic and his friends.

"Scourge, get back here!" Sonic tried to run after him but was hit in the back by Rainbow tackling him to the ground again.

"You aren't going anywhere you rotten traitor!" Rainbow lifted her hoof to knock the living daylight out of Sonic when Applejack bit down on her tail and swung her into the ground.

"Rainbow Dash, snap out of it! Sonic is the hedgehog you love! He'd never betray you!" Rainbow pulled herself up and shot daggers at AJ.

"Stay out of this Applejack! This is between me and him!" Rainbow flew into Applejack and pinned her to the wall. Applejack struggled against Rainbow and looked at the still stunned Sonic then to Glimpse.

"Glimpse, you need to get Sonic out of here! He's just not in the right state of mind to be helpin right now!" Glimpse nodded and jumped over the thugs and ran to Sonic, helping him up and running towards the castle with him. Glimpse stopped at the entrance to the castle and let Sonic go.

"Sonic snap out of it already!" Glimpse slapped Sonic which brought him back to his senses. Sonic shook his head and looked at Glimpse with sorrow in his eyes.

"Glimpse…..I…" Glimpse stopped him by putting his hand up.

"I get it Sonic. Which is why I'm going to let you kill Scourge. I've wanted to make him pay since he impersonated me and nearly took Twilight from me. So the pleasure of killing him is yours" Glimpse kicked the castle doors down and walked inside while Sonic followed with his mind struggling about whether to kill Scourge or not.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Now we finally have Rainbow back with us. Sort of. she's going to try and kill Sonic but at least she's returned.**

**Pinkie: Poor Rainbow. I wan my friend back.**

**Author: Eh, I'll see about keeping her alive.**

**Pinkie: WHAT!?**

**Author: Time for the outro Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: Remember to review, fav, and follow everyone! Bye bye! What do you mean keep her alive!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Loyalty's Return**

**Author: I'm back again!**

**Pinkie: And does he have some huge dramatic plans!**

**Author: No spoilers Pinkie! **

**Pinkie: Okay!**

**Author: I'd like to tell everyone but that would ruin the fun for you all. Now lets get to the story.**

* * *

A thug attempted to stab Shimmer with a knife but she grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder into another group. She then spun around and slammed her foot into the face of another one that tried to attack her side. Nack aimed his sniper at Shimmer while she was taking down more thugs and smirked. "Say goodnight" Nack was about to fire when Amy slammed her hammer into the building Nack was on, shaking it violently. "Whoa!?" Nack fell off the building and was heading straight for Amy's waiting hammer. "Oh shit!" Before Amy could hit him, Predator Hawk pushed a button on his glove and made his extreme gear show up and pick up Nack. Amy tried to swing at him but she hit nothing but air. "Missed me you pink psycho!" Nack stood up and aimed his rifle at Shadow. He fired off some shots making Shadow turn to him and dodges them.

"You-"Shadow was cut off by catching a punch and kneeing his attacker in the chin. Shadow threw him towards Nack who shot the thug down. "Chaos Spear!" He sent the spear at the extreme gear and hit the back of it, making it slowly fall to the ground. "Now your mine!" Shadow spin dashed toward the descending Nack and jumped after him, kicking him off the gear. Shadow pinned Nack down with his foot and held his hand up; covering it in chaos energy. "Any last words?" Nack was feeling terrified but soon became confident.

"Yeah, actually. Heads up!" Shadow's eyes shot open and turned around to see Hawk send his foot across his face. He got up but was hit in the chest by Nack's sniper. Shadow slid back and was about to counter when Rainbow flew into him. She dragged Shadow across the ground until Applejack tackled her off of him and threw her into a wall.

"Rainbow will you knock it off already! It's me, Applejack, your friend?" Rainbow stared Applejack down. "Please Rainbow, come back to us. Ever since Sonic lost you he just hasn't been the same. He's hiding it but some of us can tell that he's hurtin on the inside. Everything that happened in Equestria was just a lie. All the betrayal and lies were made up to separate us all. Sonic never betrayed us and he never cheated on you. It was all Scourge impersonating Glimpse! Think!" Rainbow's hard gaze softened as she began to think about everything that she's been doing.

"I….I" Rainbow dropped to the ground and held her head in pain. Nack noticed this while he was trying to line up a shot on Applejack.

"Damn, it looks like she's finally waking up. Scourge told me that if she showed the slightest chance of turning on us I that I should end her before that and if I didn't…"Nack rubbed his neck and grimaced at the thought. "Time to do what I'm paid for" Nack lined up Rainbow with the barrel of his gun and placed his finger on the trigger. "First time I ever killed a pony" Just as Nack was about to fire Rage came in and knocked the gun out of his hands, making him miss and hitting a thug that was fighting Amy.

"Not today lowlife" Rage uppercutted Nack and threw a fireball at his chest, making him slam into the wall. Meanwhile Amy was sending thugs out of the city like there was no tomorrow. One got up on higher ground and tried to jump her; however Amy saw his shadow and brought her hammer up and into his gut.

"Nice try but I wasn't born yesterday" One more thug went to sneak up on her from behind but then became scared out of his mind when Amy turned around and raised her hammer to crush him, although she was beaten to the punch by Bunnie who used her robot arm to punch him through a wall. "Thanks Bunnie!"

"No problem Amy!" Bunnie used her boosters and went after Predator Hawk who was giving Shadow a hard time. She knocked him down to the ground with a swift kick to his head and was then sent across the ground by Shadow punching him in the beak. Bunnie landed next to Shadow who only glanced at her.

"I had it under control" He told her in a monotone voice.

"I knew sugah I just wanted to knock that annoying bird out of the sky"

"Shadow, Bunnie, behind you!" Amy shouted. They both turned around and saw Lien-Da wrapping her electric whips around them, shocking them both.

"Get down on your knees and maybe I'll make this easier on you two" Shadow glared at her and teleported behind her, kicking her in the back and knocking her into Bunnie her shot her in the chest with her arm cannon. She slid across the ground and looked up to see Shadow about to stomp her lights out when Predator Hawk swooped in and picked her up.

"Damn it!" Shadow teleported above them to be shot down by Nack, who was avoiding Rage but running across rooftops.

"I helped you two so get this pyromaniac off my back!" Nack ducked to avoid a fireball which singed his hat a little. "You just burned my favorite hat!" Nack turned around and pulled out his pistol and fired at Rage. The shot hit his shoulder and made Rage trip up. Rage fell right at Nack's feet who placed the barrel of the gun between his eyes. "Now you're dead" Nack pulled the trigger but missed due to Rage pushing Nack's hand up, followed by a swift knee to the gut, and an elbow to the jaw. Nack fell to the ground in a daze and saw Rage walking toward him. He thought quickly and shot the ground in front of Rage. Since they were still on a roof the part Nack shot crumbled and blocked Rage's path. This gave Nack enough time to get up and jump into a dark alley which allowed him to escape. Shimmer saw him run down the alley as she was knocking out another thug.

"Nack is getting away!" She attempted to run after him but was stopped by Amy.

"Slow down Shimmer! If there's one thing I've learned about Nack over the years, it's that he always has a trap set up for people who chase after him. He probably has Bark and Bean ready to back him up so let's just focus on these thugs for now. We'll get him another time" Amy swung her hammer on an attacking thug while looking at Shimmer.

"Okay, I guess you're right. By the way, you missed one" Shimmer moved Amy to the side and kicked a thug behind her square in the chest, knocking him through an open window. Meanwhile Applejack was still trying to get Rainbow back who was on the ground writhing in pain. Rainbow was trying to break free from the spell that was still holding her. It was weakened due to the defeat of its casters but still had a hold over her.

"Rainbow…are you alright?" Rainbow looked at Applejack with her eyes barely open because of the pain.

"Applejack….it….hurts!" Rainbow let out a shriek of pain that resonated throughout the city. In the halls of the castle Sonic and Glimpse were running after Scourge and Aura when they heard Rainbow's shriek.

"That's…that's RD!" Sonic was going to run back to her when Glimpse grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing Glimpse!? She needs me!" Glimpse pulled him closer and stared him right in the eyes.

"Listen to me, the others will save her but you need to kill Scourge! Isn't that what you want after everything he's done?" Sonic pulled himself free and glared at Glimpse.

"I don't want to kill him, you do! And you shouldn't!" Glimpse staggered back a bit in shock but hardened himself again.

"Are you kidding? After everything he's done he needs to die! You know he'd kill us if he had the chance!"

"My point exactly! We need to be better him! We will defeat Scourge and hand him over to the Zone cops! Besides, you and Aura can handle him together! Right now, Rainbow needs me!" Sonic took off without another word and left an angered Glimpse behind.

"That idiotic, hard headed, irrational hedgehog!" Glimpse turned back in the direction Scourge and Aura were in and ran after them. Sonic was already outside and was heading towards alley where Shadow and the others were. He saw Rainbow lying on the ground, contorting in pain while Applejack was with her and the others were finishing off the rest of the goons.

"AJ!" Sonic ran to the two ponies and lifted Rainbows head onto his knee. "What's wrong with RD?"

"She's trying to break free from whatever spell she's under! I don't know what I can do to help her" Applejack looked at her loyal friend, feeling helpless as she contorted in pain.

"I know what I can do" Sonic lifted her up and turned his gaze to where New Mobotropolis.

"What's your plan partner?" Sonic looked back at Applejack.

"I'm going to run back to New Mobotropolis and giving her the Element of Loyalty, maybe it'll free her"

"That's a great idea Sonic! You get going and don't worry about us!" Sonic nodded and ran back to the city, leaving the others to finish things off. Back in the castle Aura was tossed into the wall and rolled to the side when Scourge spin dashed into the wall. Aura flew above him and came back down on Scourge with his elbow. Aura kept him pinned down until Scourge teleported behind him and kicked him into the wall, keeping him pinned there.

"Give it up already! Ever since I saw Glimpse's memories flash through my mind I've had a much better control of Chaos energy! Now with the Chaos Emeralds and that knowledge, I have no time limit! If you want me to change back then you need to beat me!" Scourge back flipped while he had Aura on his foot and stomped him into the ground. Aura held his hand up and used his Aura Force to blow him off his back. Aura got up and started to fire Aura Spheres at Scourge while he was stunned. Everyone hit Scourge and created a smoke screen. Aura waited for a second and saw Scourge shot out in a homing attack. Aura brought up his guard but felt no impact. He looked where Scourge was supposed to be and instead saw Glimpse standing in front of him with Scourge a few feet away.

"Glimpse?" Glimpse turned to him and smirked.

"Sonic was supposed to be here too but he needed to help Rainbow. So me and you will take Scourge down. Ready?" Aura stood next to Glimpse and covered his hands in aura.

"Ready"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: I love doing action scenes.**

**Pinkie: There was action everywhere!**

**Author: Yes and there will be even more next chapter. Oh and Rainbow Dash is coming back.**

**Pinkie: Woohoo! Rainbow Dash is back! Remember to review, fav, and follow everybody! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fractured Bond**

**Author: My mind is overflowing with potential ideas!**

**Pinkie: Literally! I had to make a row boat so I wouldn't drown!**

**Author: I have a poll that I'm going to tell you all about at the end of the chapter. So for now, please enjoy this chapter. Also there is a reference to an anime show in this chapter. The reference is a move done during the fight. It should be easy.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Scourge flew toward Aura and Glimpse in ball form as they both fired Aura spheres and Chaos Lances. Scourge flew right through the attacks and uncurled himself when he was between Glimpse and Scourge so he could kick them both. Glimpse slid across the ground and rolled back onto his feet only to be met with a powerful punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Glimpse gasped for air while Scourge tossed Glimpse up and spin dashed into him and into the ceiling. Scourge followed his assault with a barrage of punches which buried Glimpse deeper into the ceiling. Scourge was going to finish with a strong kick when Aura grabbed his leg and began swinging him around. Aura let go of Scourge, sending him into the ground below them. Glimpse managed to drag himself out from the ceiling and turned into his Super form before he could hit the ground. The two hedgehogs stared at the recovering Scourge and prepared their spin dash. Scourge did the same and they both clashed in the center of the throne room. Glimpse and Aura easily pushed Scourge back, resulting in Scourge being slammed deep into the ground. "Aura Blast Cannon!"

"Chaos Impulse!" Aura's attack hit Scourge from above and Glimpse's attack hit Scourge from below, resulting in a massive explosion that left the throne room in a devastating state. When the smoke cleared Scourge was nowhere to be seen. "Did we get him?"

"Think again my green knock off!" Glimpse turned around and had Scourge's foot planted into his face, knocking him to the ground. Aura flew into Scourge before he could shift his attention to him. Aura pulled his right arm back threw his elbow into the side of Scourge's face. Scourge flew across the room with Aura passing him and using his knee to knock Scourge upward. Aura readied his Aura Blade and sent it at Scourge's back; before it could hit Scourge teleported behind Aura with his hands already raised above his head. Aura couldn't react in time so his head felt Scourge's fists hit his head hard. Aura fell to the ground hard and looked up to See Scourge coming in with his light speed attack. Aura moved onto his back and brought up his legs to stop Scourge. Aura stopped the attack but it left his legs feeling numb.

"Damn, I can't get up!" Scourge stood above Aura with his foot hovering above his head.

"Let's see if I can crush your head in one stomp" Scourge raised his foot only to be thrown off balance by Glimpse flying past him. He skidded to halt behind an unbalanced Scourge and charged up his light speed attack. Just when Scourge regained his balance Glimpse was ready to go and began hitting Scourge repeatedly with punches and kicks, keeping him in the same spot. Glimpse finished by getting right in front of Scourge, kicking him in the chin with his foot to knock him into the air with his hand on the ground to keep his balance, then following Scourge with his back facing Glimpse, two kicks to his side, then spinning around making it look like he was going to kick Scourge with his leg again but instead he used his arm by hitting Scourge in the neck, and finally when they almost back to the ground Glimpse spun around again and slammed his foot into Scourge's gut. Scourge felt the air leave his lungs as he opened his mouth wide for air and his eyes grew wide. Glimpse floated back to Aura who had regained the feeling in his legs. Scourge dragged himself up and glared darkly at the both of them. "I've had enough of you two! You both win this round"

"You aren't getting away from me!" Glimpse flew towards Scourge but missed him as he teleported away. "Shit! He got away! Again!" Glimpse changed back to normal and crossed his arms in agitation.

"Don't worry about him Glimpse. Right now we should get back to the others and see if they need help"

"Fine, I'll teleport us to them" Glimpse was going to use Chaos Control when Aura stopped him.

"I think you should save your energy. You were using your Super form so I'm sure you feel a little drained" Glimpse slightly nodded so they both ran out of the castle to find the others. Shadow and the others had finished off the last of the thugs with Rage tossing the last one onto the huge pile of knocked out thugs. Predator Hawk and Lien-Da had escaped during the chaos.

"Is that the last of them?" Shadow asked everyone.

"Yeah, that's the last of them Shadow" Amy said as she leaned on her hammer.

"Should we go and help Glimpse and Aura now?" Shimmer asked everyone.

"If Glimpse is anything like me then I'm sure he and Aura are fine. The rest of us can go" Shadow started to leave when Aura and Glimpse came around a corner.

"Leaving without us?" Glimpse asked Shadow jokingly.

"I will only tolerate one comedic hedgehog and that's Sonic" Shadow crossed his arms and walked back to the group.

"Perhaps I should teleport us back now?" Glimpse asked rhetorically. He got ready to teleport everyone when Shadow stood next to him. "Huh?"

"I know you have used a significant amount of your energy so I'll help you teleport everyone" Shadow stared straight ahead as he got ready to teleport everyone as well.

"Thanks…" Glimpse was slightly surprised by Shadow's offer to help since they never really got along that well. They both raised their right arms.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow and Glimpse teleported everyone back to New Mobotropolis and saw Sally waiting for them.

"You all have come back, that's great!" Sally ran up to the group with a bright smile on her face. Before anyone could say anything Applejack ran up to Sally with a look of urgency.

"Sally! Have you seen Sonic and Rainbow come back? If you have do you know where they are?" Sally only smiled and giggled.

"I don't know Applejack, why don't you ask them yourself?" Before Applejack could give her response a rainbow blur flew just above her head and snatched her hat.

"Yo Applejack, did you lose something?" Applejack looked up with smile and saw Rainbow twirling her hat while hovering in the air.

"Rainbow, your back!" Rainbow flew down to Applejack and hugged her as she put her hat back on her head.

"Yep. And I'm better than ever! I'm also gonna make Scourge pay for making me hurt all those innocent people!" Rainbow and Applejack separated and Sonic was slowly walking down the path to the hospital and Rainbow, Glimpse, Shadow, and Sally went to check on him. "Sonic is something wrong? You don't seem so hot" Rainbow placed a concerned hoof on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic gently shrugged her off.

"Don't worry RD, I'm fine. I just have this splitting headache" Rainbow looked more relaxed and smiled at him. This touching moment was ruined by Glimpse who grabbed Sonic by his bandana.

"What the hell Sonic!? You left me and Aura to fight Scourge by ourselves! If you were with us, we could have killed Scourge!" Glimpse was pulled off of Sonic by Rainbow. After she pushed Glimpse back Rainbow stood in front of him and they both stared each other down until Sally separated them both.

"Take it easy both of you! Glimpse I know you want revenge on Scourge but you need to understand that we don't need to kill anyone. We instead bring them to justice. If we pass judgment on them ourselves without going through the proper procedures then we would be no better than them. No one is above the law; we need to show people that. We're heroes, a beacon of hope for people. Not tyrants that force people to obey us" Sally started to stare Glimpse down.

"In war you show no mercy to your enemy. My friends all died, they were shown no mercy!"

"You were fighting against monsters! That's totally different!" Rainbow countered.

"They showed no mercy! Just like Scourge won't so we can't show him any mercy!" Rainbow and Glimpse looked like they were about to fight when Sonic fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. "Sonic what's wrong?" Rainbow immediately flew to his side as did Sally.

"Sonic…you okay?" Glimpse slowly approached him since he thinks that he might have caused this sudden shock of pain somehow. All of sudden Shadow started levitating and so did Glimpse. "What the hell!?"

"What's going on here? Who's doing this!?" Shadow and Glimpse started to circle around in the air like they were being juggled. Sonic stood up and no longer felt his headache.

"Are you alright now Sonic?" Rainbow asked him.

"Yeah, my headaches gone all of a sudden. But now Shadow and Glimpse are acting strange" The two artificial hedgehogs were still being juggled by an invisible force that was no longer invisible force. There floating and juggling Shadow and Glimpse while relaxing in a tree was Discord, the God of Chaos in Equestria. "Discord!? How did you get here?" Discord stopped juggling Shadow and Glimpse kept them hovering in the air.

"Is that any way to greet a friend you haven't seen in so long Sonic?" Discord feigned being hurt. "I just wanted to see you and your other friends" Discord teleported from the tree to behind Sonic and grabbed Rainbow and Sally, pulling them closer so that he sandwiched Sonic with them. "Is this your other girlfriend Sonic?" Discord said, indicating Sally.

"Ex-girlfriend actually. We used to date but we had a falling out, it's in the past though and we've both moved on" Sally was feeling slightly uncomfortable about Discord bringing up a complicated subject and Sonic saw this in her expression. So he decided to quickly change the subject.

"Discord you still haven't answered my question!" Discord sighed and teleported back to his tree.

"Fine if you must know I hitched a ride by entering your mind Sonic"

"What!?" Sonic almost shouted this when he ran up to Discord. "How!?"

"Simple my pointy friend, you are an embodiment of Chaos. It was easy to enter your mind but harder to get out. You've been through quite a lot. I'm surprised you didn't marry Sally when you had the chance" Sonic placed his gloved fingers over Discord's mouth to keep him from making things more awkward.

"Hey guys, I know that you all must be feeling awkward right about now but could you, oh I don't know, GET US THE F(beep) DOWN!" Glimpse looked like he was about to explode as he was floating upside down and Shadow was being forced to break dance like Sonic.

"I actually agree strongly with Glimpse. Make that thing stop before I rip his horns off" Sonic sighed and stared blankly at Discord who merely shrugged and snapped his fingers, freeing them both. Sonic finally let him go and crossed his arms.

"So now what are you going to do?" Sonic asked the crazy but funny God of Chaos.

"I think I'll stick around and have a little fun" Sally was about to object when Discord made Glimpse place his finger over her lips. "Don't worry dearie I won't do anything that'll endanger everyone. It'll simply be harmless fun. Totalloo" And with that, Discord teleported away. Sally removed Glimpse's finger from her lip and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, now since that's over with, let's go check in on Blade, he told me earlier that he found something interesting"

"What did he find?" Rainbow asked while hovering next to Sonic.

"I don't know, none of us recognize it, not even Knuckles or Blade. You'll see when we get there" Sally headed towards Blade's house with everyone else in tow.

"I wonder how Sora's team is doing." Sonic said to himself as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"I'm sure he and the others are fine. Besides, he's got egghead with him. What could go wrong?" Rainbow said reassuringly to Sonic. But little did they know that what was going on with Sora's team would lead to a great evil being awakened and threaten to destroy everything in existence for them.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: I just had to bring Discord in, he's too funny not to bring in.**

**Discord: Naturally. Everyone loves me.**

**Author: Of course you end up here.**

**Pinkie: Don't you have to tell people about the poll?**

**Author: Right. So the poll I've got going is basically asking you all if you would like to see Sonic paired up with Rainbow AND Sally at the same time. I hope you all vote yes because I would like to try this out as a test for myself. Okay, that's everything.**

**Pinkie: Remember to review, fav, and follow everybody! Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Xero's Heart**

**Author: Another chapter. I'm feeling the flow again.**

**Pinkie: Remember everybody that the poll is still going.**

**Author: Yep and I hope you al will actually let me do this because I'd like to have a challenge with this. Yeah its crazy and most of you only want him with Rainbow in these stories so how about this? Sonic will date them both for a time if the poll is yes. But eventually somehow he will choose Rainbow Dash. The whole dating period will belike a...test. To see who he truly loves the most. Is that better? It will only be temporary then he will choose Rainbow Dash. Now onto the story.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owner.**

* * *

Sora led his team into Mobotropolis through the sewers and was following a map Sally gave them. They were following a path that would lead to the servant quarters of the castle. There were many people who were forced into becoming servants for Scourge and his followers in the castle so it would be impossible to save everyone. However they could save a few at a time until everyone was saved. Then the attacks against Scourge can get more aggressive. "Ugh! It stinks down here! Why did we have to come down here?" Ensis pinched her nose and was holding her breath when she wasn't speaking.

"Because, Ensis, if we went in through the city we would get noticed even with Sonic and Aura's teams distracting them, plus we can't get everyone out through the front door" Sora told her as he was looking at the map.

"Well we can't get them out through the sewers! We could easily get trapped down here" Sora held his hand to his chin in thought.

"We don't have any other option. We can take a longer way on our way back to New Mobotropolis but the path is leads into an old ruin where we could make a camp and lose any pursuers" Gold said and pointed to a path on the map.

"Good thinking Gold" Twilight said while walking next to him.

"Thanks Twilight"

"That is a good idea Gold, good eyes" Sora complimented. They continued to walk until they came to a spiral stair case that led into the castle. They went up the stairs and opened a door that led in the castle dungeon. "Remind me again why there's a hidden passage way in the dungeon?" Sora moved out of the hidden passage and let everyone else come through.

"I believe Princess Sally said it would be the last place anyone would check since criminals could easily access it. So no one in the right mind would even think of looking here" Twilight told Sora as she peeked outside into the hallways of the castle.

"Right. So Sally said that the servant's quarters should be a floor above us. Let's go!" Everyone did as ordered and followed Sora up to the next floor. While they moving up the stairs someone rushed past Sora and attacked Gold, knocking them both down the stairs. "Gold!" Sora was about to help him when a giant hand grabbed him and threw him up to the next floor.

"Sora!" Twilight and Ensis were going to rush in and help him when Fiona slid down the railing and kicked them both down the stairs. Fiona stood a few steps above them and looked down on them smugly.

"Well hello ladies it's so nice you both again" Ensis drew her knives and Twilight charged her horn. Twilight fired and Ensis threw her knives. Fiona jumped over the attacks and landed behind them both, knocking Twilight down by taking her legs out from under her, and flipping Ensis into Gold who was fighting a lynx with tan fur and was wearing electric blue gloves with lightning gloves and his boots being the same. "Lightning, do you think you can handle these three while I check on Sim-oof!" Fiona was interrupted by a gorilla**(AN: Before any of you say anything, no this is not werewolflovers random oc. This is an actual character from the Sonic comics look him up if you don't believe me.)** with brown fur wearing an ammo belt across his chest, a military helmet, green pants, and green boots, falling into her. "What the hell Simian!?" Fiona pulled herself out as Simian staggered to his feet.

"My…apologies. He was stronger than I anticipated" Fiona growled in frustration as she glared at Gold, Twilight, and Ensis.

"Forget him, he'll come to us and we will be easy to handle if we have his friends at deaths door. Lightning Lynx, Sgt. Simian, take them out!" Lightning dashed into Gold and the two slid across the ground while their hands were locked together. Simian attempted to crush Ensis but she leaped over his giant fists and landed on his back. Fiona kicked Twilight across the jaw and ax kicked her upward. Twilight used the force of the kick and her wings to get high into the air. Twilight created multiple spheres of magic and launched them toward Fiona. Fiona nimbly dodged everyone and decided to taunt Twilight. "Its Twilight right?" Twilight ignored her question and continued to fly after her and fire more magic spheres at her. "I'm guessing it is. Anyways, Scourge is my boyfriend and he was cheating on me with you while he was pretending to be Glimpse. I gotta say, it pisses me off!" Fiona suddenly stopped and kicked Twilight on her chin. When Twilight flew past her because of Fiona's counter, her tail was grabbed by Fiona and she began to swing her around until she finally let Twilight go and slam into the wall. Twilight slid to the ground and held her head up while she held her hoof to it. Fiona walked over to Twilight and grinned evilly at her. "But then again, we did kiss a couple of years ago" Twilight's eyes grew wide from shock.

"Liar!" She let off a beam of magic which Fiona dodged by simply moving to the right.

"It's true, didn't he tell you? Maybe he doesn't trust as much as you thought. However….do you really trust him?" Twilight's face shifted from one of anger to one of doubt. Did she truly trust Glimpse? Did she really know him? Ever since his Dark from rampaged at Canterlot castle she has wondered if Glimpse really is the same hedgehog she loved. Fiona raised her leg and readied herself to drop her heel on a distracted Twilight's head. "Say goodnight princess" Fiona was just about to drop her foot when an Eon orb hit Fiona's side, knocking her down a few feet away from Twilight.

"You talk too much you heartless bi-agh!?" Gold was cut off by Lightning punching him across his mouth followed by a swift kick to the gut. Fiona got up and clutched her arm in slight pain.

"That damn freak. He's had it in for me ever since I broke Tails's heart. Fiona brought her attention back to Twilight only to be met with a beam of magic knocking her into the wall. Twilight then flew at Fiona and pinned her to the wall with her front hooves.

"Tell me everything you know about Glimpse! Now!" Twilight held her horn right between Fiona's eyes as it glowed.

"Fine. Like I said, me and him kissed so I guess it balances out Scourge cheating on me with you. Although…" Fiona smirked at Twilight who was not amused.

"Although what!?" Twilight intensified the magic on her horn while Fiona slowly and carefully brought up her leg.

"Although….maybe I should consider getting a new boyfriend!" Fiona thrust her leg outward and kicked Twilight hard in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Face it princess! You are outclassed here. You may be more powerful than me, but, I'm way more experienced than you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win" Fiona jumped into the air and was going to hit Twilight with an ax kick when she created a magic shield around herself, making Fiona bounce off and hit the wall.

"She's right…she's been in way more fights than me. Twilight let down her shield and felt herself become stronger and faster all of sudden. "Huh?"

"Twilight!" Twilight turned to Ensis and saw her dodging another swing from Sgt. Simian. "I buffed you up so you'll have a better chance against Fiona! Good luck!" Ensis sidestepped and kicked Simian across the jaw three times and back flipped to avoid his back swing. Ensis threw some knives at him but Simian simply smacked them out of the air and quickly grabbed Ensis. He proceeded to slam into the ground and wall repeatedly.

"Had enough?" Ensis was limp in his hand and silent for a second until she suddenly slammed her foot into his chin, making him release her. She then grabbed two of her knives and stabbed them into his legs. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees. Ensis looked to see how Twilight was doing and saw that she was flying rapidly around Fiona. Ensis heard a voice coming from behind her and turned toward it to see Lightning flying toward her. She ducked and Lightning slid across the ground and stopped at the stairs. Gold rushed him and placed his foot firmly on Lightning's chest.

"I may not be faster than Sonic, but I am faster than you!" Lightning growled at Gold and kicked Gold's legs out from under him. Lightning quickly got up and brought his knee into Gold's chin and followed up with an elbow to his back. Gold fell to the ground hard and looked up to see Lightning about to smash Gold's face with his fist. Gold rolled out of the way and fired an Eon sphere at his shoulder. The attack hit home and Lightning stumbled down the stairs. "I wonder how Sora is doing?" On the floor above the fight, Sora was searching for the room where the servants are.

"This is going to take forever with all these rooms!" There were at least a dozen rooms on this floor so Sora decided to check them one at a time. "Let's try door #1" Sora opened the door and surprisingly he found the servants. "Well that was easy" In the first room Sora checked there was a large amount of mobians packed into the room. They all were wearing dirty and slightly ruined clothes. "You all horrible.." Sora took one step into the room and everyone slightly gasped and backed up. "No its okay" Sora held up his hands and had a calm and kind expression. "I'm here you all out of here. I'm with the Freedom Fighters" At the mention of the Freedom Fighters everyone brightened and one man, a echidna, stepped forward.

"Are you….really with the Freedom Fighters? They haven't forgotten us?" Sora smirked and stepped out of the doorway.

"You can ask Princess Sally yourself once we get out of here" The wolf smiled as did everyone else. In a single file everyone moved out of the room and into the hallway only to stop and tremble in fear. Sora was still in the room when they stopped and attempted to push his way to the front of the crowd. "What's going on here, why did you all stop?" Sora came to the front of the group and felt a chill run down his spine as he stared at the hedgehog in front of him. He had purple fur, black stripes like Glimpse and Shadow, and his eyes were that of the Dark Super form. "Who the hell are you?" The dark hedgehog chuckled darkly and stared at everyone there with his empty white eyes.

"I am the Grim Reaper of everyone here! Now hand over the fragment!" The hedgehog snapped angrily.

"What fragment?" Sora countered with equal anger.

"The one that brat behind you is holding and treating as a nightlight!" Sora looked behind him and saw a little duck girl clutching to a small white jewel in fear. Sora took it from her and held it in out in front of him.

"You mean this?" The hedgehog nodded silently. "Then your gonna have to take it from me!" The hedgehog smirked. In a flash he disappeared from sight and felt something take one of his beam katanas as he heard the shriek of a little girl. Sora looked behind him and saw that the little girl from before was gone. He looked back in the hedgehog's direction and saw that he had the little girl with his beam katana pointed at her back. "Bastard! Don't you have a heart?" The evil hedgehog laughed quietly to himself.

"Heart? Really? Please! That only makes you weak, just ask my weaker self!" Sora stared at him in confusion.

"Weaker self?"

"Yes, Glimpse the Hedgehog. I am Xero the Hedgehog, the true Perfect Lifeform. Now…." Xero pushed the weapon hard against the girl's back. "Give me the fragment or this girl gets skewered by your own weapon!" The crowd behind Sora stared in fear and Sora glared at Xero with pure rage in his eyes.

"What am I gonna do?"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: And done. **

**Pinkie: How can you endanger children!?**

**Author: One, its more evil and will more likely get people's emotions stirred up. Two, how can I not do it? The point of my stories is to make people feel emotion, so I will do what I can to do it. Even if it endangers children. It helps that I'm kinda evil too.**

**Pinkie: You are?**

**Author: I tried t kill you with a shotgun, remember?**

**Pinkie: Oh right!**

**Author: Anyways, remember the poll everyone, I'd really like to give this a shot.**

**Pinkie: Also, remember to review, fav, and follow everyone. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Xero's First Kill**

**Author: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with another story that I'm working on with Gold the Fox. **

**Pinkie: It's called Super Smash Bros. Remnants of the Past! And I would really appreciate it if you all would check it out!**

**Author: Yeah sure. Lets get to the chapter now. Also, Quintus the hedgehog, I'm sorry but no, you can't use Glimpse.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sora clutched the fragment in his hand as he considered all his options for stopping Xero and saving the child. "Well? If you don't give me the fragment now then I'll just kill this kid. You know, to kill time. Hahahahaha!" Xero glared back at him as he pulled his arm that was holding the fragment back.

"Xero….think fast!" In the blink of an eye Sora disappeared along with the child. Xero blinked in surprise and then felt a strong punch in his gut. Xero slid back and started wheezing as Sora reappeared back in his spot with the child in his arms. "Everyone, get going down those stairs now!" Upon his order everyone ran down the stairs and Sora was the last to go while he was still holding onto the child.

"Asshole! Look above you!" Sora looked above him and saw Xero floating above him. "Say goodbye!" Xero fired a Chaos Spear above Sora and the child and made the floor above them crumble down on top of them.

"Damn it!" Sora quickly moved out of the way but was about to lose his grip on the child so he dropped the fragment and used his hand to keep her from slipping from his arms. Sora looked back and Xero was gone. "I'm going to have to leave the fragment. These people need my help now!" Sora ran down the stairs and saw Simian fly past him and into the stairs. Ensis was breathing hard as she was bent over. "Ensis, you okay?" She looked up and slightly smiled.

"Yeah. That gorilla was just a huge pain in the ass. He wouldn't stay down" Sora chuckled and looked to the right to see Gold throw Lightning into the wall with an Eon Blast. When the blast stopped Lightning slowly fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. He then saw Fiona fly across the room and into the wall from a magic beam Twilight fired. "Nice to see you guys have everything under control here. We are the civilians?"

"We told them to head straight for the dungeons and wait for us there. So we should go now" Gold told Sora.

"Sure thing, but first," Sora handed the child to Ensis and went up the stairs so he could retrieve the fragment. After he cleared away all the rubble the fragment was nowhere to be seen. "Damn. He already got the fragment" Sora headed down the stairs and joined everyone in the dungeon. Sora saw Ensis set the little girl down and looked across from them to see a man and a woman smiling and holding their arms open. He realized they were her parents and smiled at their reunion. Until he saw someone rush up behind them and stab them in the back with two Chaos Spears. Everyone turned to see this horror and the child fell to her knees as her eyes started to fill with tears. Sora clenched his fists and started trembling with rage. The Chaos Spears disappeared as the parents bodies fell to the ground as Xero laughed manically. Sora rushed forward and rammed Xero into the wall, pinning him there.

"You freaking bastard! You just killed that little girl's parents! What the hell is wrong with you!" Xero stared Sora in the eyes and continued to laugh. "What's so funny!?" Xero stopped laughing and gave Sora a wicked smile.

"This is what happens when you defy me. Someone will always die if someone stands against me. I don't care who, old, young, man, and woman. All will die if they don't obey me!" Xero started laughing again which increased Sora's rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sora plunged his fist into Xero's chest and cut off his laughter. Everything was silent until Xero's body disappeared. Everyone stared in shock when Xero appeared at the stairs and surrounded everyone with spheres of Chaos energy.

"Now before you try anything Sora, I am going to give you a choice. Leave now and I will spare you all….for now. Or you can kill me now and automatically set off my Chaos Bombs. Think of them as Chaos Blast except they are more….mobile. So what do you say? Oh, by the way, I absorbed that fragment so I've become much stronger now. So you may not be able to kill me right away, which will just increase the number of dead bodies. Now….choose hero" Xero smirked Gold, Ensis, Twilight, and Sora glared at him. Sora was about to attack him when he looked back at all the people they were supposed to rescue. He saw the little girl and noticed that she was still crying. Some people were trying to comfort her but he saw that they were all scared. He could see on their faces. Sora sighed and walked towards the hidden entrance.

"Let's go everyone…..there have been enough deaths today" Sora's team looked at him in with an expression mixed with surprise and disappointment. They all slowly went into the sewers as Xero watched them go. He smiled smugly and Sora shot him one more glare. After they went into the sewers Xero left the dungeon. He headed towards the throne room and hid behind one of the pillars as he ease dropped on Scourge's conversation.

"WHAT!? You let them get away with Rainbow!? I told you to kill her if she was going to turn!" Scourge lifted Nack up by his neck and strangled him a little.

"I'm….sorry….Scourge!" Nack struggled to breathe as Scourge slowly strangled him.

"What was that you moron?" Scourge tightened his grip more quickly.

"I'm….sorry….King….ack!" Scourge stared blankly at him for a few seconds until he finally let him go. Nack dropped to his knees and coughed and gagged as he tried to breathe.

"Fiona, where are the people who infiltrated the castle?" Fiona limped her way next to Scourge.

"They escaped with some of your servants. We also don't know how they got into or how they escaped" Scourge face palmed and kicked Simian in the gut.

"Can't any of you do anything right!?" Scourge was about to rant more when her heard someone laughing near the entrance.

"Hahahahahaha! I have never seen a more pathetic bunch of villains like you! Did any of you manage to kill any of them?" Xero came out from behind the pillar and got everyone in the throne room to look toward him.

"Who the hell are you? No, on second that, Destructix; kill the intruder!" Simian, Predator Hawk, and Lightning Lynx surrounded Xero and got ready to pounce on him. They lunged toward Xero but they froze in midair. "What the?"

"Don't insult my power by assuming that these pathetic creatures can handle me" Xero snapped his fingers and made the three of them slam into the wall. "I am Xero the Hedgehog, Glimpse the Hedgehog's evil double. Like how you are Sonic's evil double" Scourge looked at him suspiciously and looked to Fiona when she nudged his arm.

"He's the one who took over Glimpse's body remember? When Glimpse went berserk?" Scourge nodded silently and smirked to himself.

"Riiiight, Xero. So Xero, why are you here?" Scourge walked back to his throne and sat down as he dropped his shades over his eyes.

"I'm here to offer my assistance. In exchange for some special fragments that I need. That's all I'm going to say about it" Scourge leaned back into his throne and didn't really think about Xero's offer that much.

"Fine. You can help me. Just remember that I'm the one in charge here" Xero bowed to Scourge and hid a smirk from them.

"Whatever you say my king," Xero said aloud and then spoke to himself. "Then I will kill you and take the Chaos Emeralds from you. There can only be one ruler and that ruler is God"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Pinkie: Remember to check out the new story everyone! Also, please remember to review, fav, ad follow everyone. Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bittersweet Victory**

**Author: This chapter, is going to be good.**

**Pinkie: There's going to be lots of suspicious stuff going on. So much mysteries! **

**Author: Correct Pinkie. I even have a mystery surprise for you.**

**Pinkie: Really?!**

**Author: Yep.*Reaches for a bat* We've been working together for a long time so I would like to give you a present for all the...*eye twitches* wonderful memories you've given me. **

**Pinkie: Yipeeeee!**

**I own nothing except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Everyone had made it to the detour on the map and was starting to make camp out anything in the area they could use. Sunlight poured through from some cracks in the ceiling. Even the recently freed mobians were helping. But the main reason for this was to keep their minds off of recent events. The people still remember how Xero killed the little girl's parents in cold blood. They now knew that even if they were with the Freedom Fighters they can still die in the blink of an eye and that nothing could save them. This was both good and bad. Good because more people were willing to join in the fight and bad because now people had doubts about winning against Scourge and whether or not they would even survive long enough to lose to him. The little girl was being watched by Ensis and Twilight. Meanwhile, Gold decided to talk with Tails with the communicator he gave him. Gold pushed a button on his wrist communicator and saw Tails on a holographic screen. "Hey Gold, how's the mission going?" Gold sighed and looked back to the refugees they rescued.

"It could be better. Two people were killed just as we were about to escape. Xero showed and killed a little girl's parent's right in front of her and everyone else" Tails was about to ask how they escaped when Glimpse interrupted him.

"Xero!?" Glimpse then appeared on screen. "Where is he now? Did he kill anyone else?" Rage started to talk off screen.

"Glimpse calm down! We'll get him" Glimpse was about to make a retort when something bit his leg. "OW! Blade get this thing off of me!" Glimpse limped off the screen and Sally took his place.

"Gold, how did you and everyone else escape? And was anyone else hurt?" Sally asked over the bickering in the background.

"Xero let us escape. Those two people he killed were an example of what happens when we cross him. And nobody else was hurt Sally" Sally breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head when she heard some glass break.

"Careful you guys that's sensitive equipment!"

"Sorry Sally. Blade control that thing!" Rage said off screen.

"He's excited, and I have super strength, what do you want me to do? Crush him by accident?" Tails sighed and went back to talking with Gold.

"So how long will it take you all to get back?"

"We should be back by tomorrow afternoon. Meanwhile we'll be camping out in an old ruin that we found in the sewers" Tails interest was piqued.

"Ruins? What kind?" Gold scratched his head.

"Uhhh…..the ruin kind?" Tails face palmed and sighed.

"On second thought, take pictures of the area and send them to me later. Right now I need to help the others with their pet problem. Later" Tails cut communications and left Gold confused.

"Pet problem?" Gold started to take pictures with his wrist communicator and Sora was setting up the tents for the people. He looked to his left while he was making a fireplace and saw the little girl still crying and saw Ensis trying to comfort her. He saw Twilight standing a few feet away and decided to ask her how the child was.

"Hey Twi, how's the kid?" She looked at him and seemed a little frustrated.

"Not good if you haven't noticed and she has a name. It's Chloe" Sora was taken aback a bit by Twilight's temper.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy Twilight. Is there something bothering you?" Twilight sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm fine Sora. I'm going to use a sleeping spell now so Chloe can get some rest" Twilight moved past Sora but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Twilight come on. Let me help" Twilight quickly pulled herself from his grasp.

"I'm fine Sora. Now please, leave me alone….and I'm sorry for snapping at you" Twilight left and went to take care of Chloe and Sora went back to making the tents. While he was working he heard a flash behind him and turned around to see Shadow and Rage.

"Shadow, Rage? What are you guys doing here?"

"Sally told us to come here just in case Xero showed up again" Rage told him.

"Seriously? Well good, we could always use some more power. It wouldn't surprise me if Xero broke his promise and tried to kill us all. Well can you guys check out the ruins and make sure it's safe?"

"Sure thing. Come one Shadow" They both went on their way with Shadow grumbling.

"Don't tell me what to do you little…*grumbles*" A couple hours later and everything was set up. Fire places were set up in the center of multiple circles of tents. The fire along with the moonlight seeping through the cracks, helped to illuminate the ruins. Sora suggested that he and his team take turns as guards for the night. The first one to take the shift was Gold. He sat quietly as he stared at the fire and the flames reflected in his eyes. Two hours passed and Gold's shift would soon be over. Gold soon heard the sound of someone walking towards him. Gold jumped to his feet and readied an Eon sphere. Who's there?" As the sound of someone walking towards him came closer, Gold saw who was approaching him. "You..."

*Back in New Mobotropolis*

"Sorry about Shield guys, I only just found him so he still won't listen to me" A Siberian Husky was currently sitting and letting Fluttershy pet him.

"You just need to learn how to talk to him Blade. You can't just order him around, you need to talk to him like you would a good friend. Isn't that right Shield?" The dog barked and licked Fluttershy's cheek while Sonic and Sally were watching them from a distance.

"For one dog, he sure as a handful" Sonic said while he was fixing his bandana.

"More than Muttski that's for sure. So how was Robotnik the last time you saw him?" Sonic leaned against the wall of the inside of the hut and crossed his arms.

"Still sitting quietly in his prison. He hasn't spoken in years. At least not when I checked on him" Sally turned around and looked out a window and saw Glimpse walking back to the hut with bandages wrapped around his right leg due to Shield biting him. "Sonic, how has Glimpse been lately?" Sonic stood behind her and looked out the window to see Glimpse.

"Glimpse? He's been doing fine. No injuries or old scars are bothering him" Sally faced Sonic and shook her head.

"I'm talking about him mentally. Don't you think he's become a bit more...aggressive recently?" Sonic thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah he has. Especially when Scourge is involved. The guy is turning into a ticking time bomb. A time bomb of pure Chaos energy"

"Did someone say Chaos?" Discord said while appearing as a scarf wrapped around Sally's neck.

"What the!?" Sally threw Discord off of her and Discord changed back to normal. "What are you doing?"

"Why I'm just ease dropping. Isn't that how friends communicate?" Sonic and Sally face palmed. "It's not?"

"No! Now why are you here Discord?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm just here to tell you that I've been sensing a lot of Chaos energy from your friend. But it's not dark Chaos energy for some reason"

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Since he's been so angry lately he should be emitting dark Chaos energy. But instead it's just Chaos energy! Pure Chaos! Not dark or light" Sonic began to become worried while Sally was confused.

"But that can't be right. Glimpse may be from a world that's different from ours but it is still our world. There should be positive and negative Chaos energy inside him. What's going on?" Sonic placed a hand on Sally's shoulder to calm her down.

"I know where Glimpse's negative Chaos energy is. It manifested into Xero, Glimpse's evil double. But it doesn't explain why he doesn't have any positive Chaos energy" Discord placed a talon hand on Sonic's head as he leaned on him.

"I know why" Sally looked at him and Sonic just glared at him. "Well first off, you both do know how there are Gods over light and darkness, love and hate, strength and intelligence, and other stuff like that?" Sally nodded and Sonic continued to glare. "Now there may not be Gods like that in your world but there are in others. Now there are some worlds where there is one God, that presides over both light and dark and become a single power. Glimpse has developed that power somehow, I don't know how but with this power will make him more dangerous" Sonic finally got out from under Discord and looked at him suspiciously.

"Dangerous? Maybe for our enemies but not us" Discord crossed his arms and looked down at Sonic.

"Are you sure about that Sonic?" Sonic began to stutter.

"I-"

*Back with Gold*

"You...Twilight is my shift over already?" Twilight stepped into the light of the campfire as Gold brought his arm down.

"Yes it is. You can get some rest now" Twilight didn't even look at Gold as she sat down and faced the fire. Gold could tell something was bothering her so he decided to talk to her about it. But not right away.

"So..." Gold sat down next to her. "how's Chloe doing?" Twilight stared at the fire.

"She's sound asleep. I checked on her before I came and she doesn't seem to be having any nightmares" Gold nodded silently.

"You know...there was this one time when I played a hilarious joke on Sonic" Twilight looked at Gold. "Sonic was doing his usual run around the world. He does it once every year. So I borrowed one of Tails's inventions, it was a fake Chaos Emerald that he made a long time ago. I'm not very good at using Chaos Control like Sonic so I asked Shadow to do it for me. He froze Sonic in time and I placed Sonic on a treadmill in Tails's virtual reality room," Twilight was about to ask him if he was serious about that when Gold cut her off. "Yes he has a virtual reality room. So I activated it and had Shadow un freeze Sonic. So Sonic was running in place for DAYS. On the tenth day, he was exhausted. So just as he was about to collapse, I had Shadow freeze him in time again and I took Sonic to the edge of a stream. Shadow unfroze him again and Sonic fell face first into the water. He was flipping out and thought he was drowning. I even recorded it and he doesn't even know I did it!" Gold was laughing hard along with Twilight. They both quieted down because they remembered that people were sleeping. Twilight cleared her throat and looked at Gold who was breathing hard from laughter.

"That is funny Gold. I can't believe you got away with that" They both chuckled a little bit more and stared at the fire for a couple seconds.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something bothering you? You've been acting distant since the battle at the castle" Twilight's smile faded and she stared into the fire with sad eyes.

"Yes...something has been bothering me"

"Was it something Fiona said?" She nodded.

"Yes. She said that she and Glimpse kissed two years ago and that she's going to take him from me. She also has got me thinking that maybe I don't know Glimpse as well as I thought" Gold stared at her in shock.

"You shouldn't believe a word of it Twi. Fiona lies all the time to mess with people. She did it with me, Tails, and even Sonic. Her former boyfriend. She was just trying to mess with you"

"No Gold she wasn't lying. I don't know how but I know she was telling the truth. Plus, ever since Glimpse nearly killed you all back at Canterlot castle I've been...scared of him. I know that it was eventually Xero who tried to kill you all but it was still Glimpse who started the attack. I saw the whole fight and he was willing to kill you all" Gold's eyes became filled with sadness and uncertainty. Twilight's ears dropped down and she looked even more depressed now.

"Twi...I know things look bad with Glimpse but you gotta remember, he came back. Despite all the darkness he had inside him he overcame it. He didn't kill us and he came to the Crystal Empire to save you. We've all got some darkness in us but we don't let it control us. In fact, the more darkness someone has in them that they can keep under control, the stronger their light is. And Glimpse has some of the strongest light I've ever seen. He's still the same guy deep down and that'll never change" Twilight looked towards Gold and he flashed her a bright smile. Twilight smiled back and brightened up.

"Your right Gold. Even in the darkest of times Glimpse has never let me or anyone else down. He'll always stay true to who is. Thank you for reminding me of that" Gold laid down on the ground and put his hands behind his head.

"No problem. Now why don't you head back to your tent and get some sleep. I'll cover your shift" Twilight was about to refuse when Gold stopped her. "No buts. I insist" Gold sat back up and looked Twilight in the eyes. "Now go get some sleep" Twilight was silent for a couple seconds before she hugged Gold.

"Thank you Gold" She let go of him and went back to her tent. Leaving Gold to keep watch.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Pinkie: Hi everybody! The author tried to give me his present but I couldn't accept it. So I'm going to give him a present instead. A trip to one of his favorite horror video games! Now, it looks like Glimpse might somehow gaining a new type of power. Can any of you guess how? And what's going on with Twilight? If you have any guesses then please give us your thoughts in the reviews. Remember to review, fav, and follow everybody! Bye bye! Oh and the poll has been closed! You can all know the results soon!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**True Desires**

**Pinkie: Hi everybody!**

**Author: NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN!**

**Pinkie: Hehehe. I sent the author to his favorite horror video game and I think he became traumatized.**

**Author: SHE'S EVERYWHERE! ALMA IS EVERYWHERE! SHE'S LIKE SLENDERMAN!**

**Pinkie: I'm going to send him to Sonic. EXE later. But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

**I own nothing except my OC and the story. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Sunlight began to leak through the cracks in the ceiling of the cave as everyone began to wake up. They put out the campfires and got ready to leave. Sora asked Ensis and Twilight to move on ahead to see if the sewers were clear. Twilight cast a spell on herself that temporarily improved her vision so she could see farther. She looked down the path that lead to Scourge's castle and saw that no one was following them. "How does it look Twilight?" Ensis looked down the path that led to New Mobotropolis and perked her ears up to listen for anything strange.

"It's all clear Ensis. How does the way to New Mobotropolis look?" Ensis turned to Twilight and gave her a thumbs up. "Great. Now we just have to wait for the others" Twilight and Ensis talked for about an hour before Sora, Gold, Rage, and Shadow showed up along with the rest of the refugees. Sora walked up to Ensis.

"So how does it look?" Sora looked past Ensis and then behind him due to still being on edge.

"We are all clear. Now let's hurry up and get back so I can see my precious Blade again!" Sora chuckled lightly and signaled for everyone to move forward. Meanwhile in Mobotropolis, Scourge was sitting on his throne with the Chaos Emeralds floating around him. The light from the emeralds cast a shadow over him as he gave a fanged smile.

"Hey Miles! How are the Star Posts doin?" Miles was putting the coordinates for another dimension. He looked back at Scourge in annoyance.

"They are fine and soon we will be able to go to the purple cats' dimension and get the power I've been detecting there" Scourge got up from his throne and walked over to Miles.

"Nice work Miles. I told Sonic that I'd conquer everything and I meant it! He won't stand a chance against me when I get this new power!"

"Don't you mean WE Scourge?" Scourge turned around and saw Xero walk through the door with Fiona behind him. "Babe, I thought I told you not to let anyone through?"

"I'm sorry Scourge but he wouldn't listen. Plus I've seen what he can do when he wants something and I don't feel like getting gutted" Scourge looked angrily towards Xero as he stopped in front of him.

"Well Scourge? You did mean we right?" Xero smirked confidently at Scourge who only glared at Xero's empty white eyes.

"Listen Xero, I'm the one who's King around here and everyone else, serves me! If you prove valuable to me and do everything I say, then maybe I'll throw you a bone" Xero's smirk faded and became one of slight anger.

"Keep one thing in mind Scourge, if you want my help then you will give me what I want" Xero and Scourge glared at each other while Fiona and Miles watched.

"You know I have the Chaos Emeralds right?" Xero stared intently at Scourge until he turned around and stormed off. Scourge watched smugly as he walked away. "Hmph. Now he knows his place" Scourge turned around and walked back to his throne while Miles and Fiona breathed a sigh of relief. Xero walked down the halls of the castle as he let his dark Chaos and Eon energy surround him.

"I will make him eat those words and everyone will kneel before me! Then I'll revive my world and make those rotten humans kneel before me along with the mobians. They wanted a God and that's what they will get! But this God won't be serving them" Xero turned to a newly made statue of Scourge and punched a hole through the head. "And I'll make sure to take Scourges' jacket as a memento for when tear his head off" Xero teleported away as the statue began to crumble from the force of his punch, leaving a pile of rubble in its place.

Back in New Mobotropolis, Sora and his team had just made it back along with the refugees. Sonic and Sally greeted him along with Discord and Nicole. "Welcome back Sora. We heard about what happened" Sora looked back at Chloe who was being carried by a young couple that knew her parents. Soras' mind always went back to the moment when her parents were killed when he looks at her. He dropped his guard for one moment and that cost the lives of two innocent people who did nothing wrong.

"Yeah, Xero got the drop on us and killed that little girl's parents in cold blood, right in front of her. By the way, who's this guy?" Sora gestured to Discord who was currently playing chess with his other half.

"Do you mean me?" The right half said.

"Or do you mean me?" The left half said. Discord then put himself back together and teleported in front of Sora.

"Or do you mean us!" Everyone stared blankly at Discord while he waited for some kind of reaction. "You people are as stiff as the ponies" And with that he turned his lower half into a bike rode off somewhere in the city.

"He's...strange" Sora said awkwardly.

"He's Discord and he's from Equestria. He is their God of Chaos" Sonic explained.

"Oh. So anyway, Nicole, do you think you can try and find a good place for the kid?" Sora asked.

"I'll do what I can Sora. I'm glad you were and the others were able to make it back. Now please excuse me while attend to the refugees. I need to find them all new homes" Nicole dematerialized and then materialized in front of the refugees. "So what next?"

"Now you and your team can rest just like Auras' and Sonics' team. Soon I'll have Blade's team out on a mission but for now you can all rest and relax" Sora nodded his head and went to his house. Meanwhile Gold was on his way to see Tails when Glimpse teleported in front of him, surprising Gold.

"Gah!? Glimpse what the hell!?" Glimpse smirked and moved next to a tree so he could lean against it. "Do you need something?" Gold went to the opposite side of the tree and leaned against it as well.

"I wanted to ask you about Xero" Glimpse's expression became hard and dark.

"Xero?" Gold raised an eye brow.

"Yes. Has he done anything else? Did he kill anyone else? Did he say anything of significance?"

"No. Hey aren't you going to ask about Twilight?" Gold looked over to Glimpse.

"I'm sure she's fine. It looks like she doesn't have a scratch on her so thank you for that. Now back to Xero..." Gold suddenly appeared in front of Glimpse with a glare plastered on his face.

"Glimpse, she may be physically fine but I can tell you that she's not fine emotionally. Fiona said some things-" Glimpses' eyes shot open and he stood at alert.

"Fiona only says lies! We met once two years ago when she tried to kidnap Sally and Blaze. But I stopped her" Gold threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Don't say it to me! Say it to Twilight!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" Glimpse turned from Gold.

"Why not!?" Gold grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Because I can't lie to her!" Glimpse stared angrily at Gold before he pushed past him and walked away. "Damn it Gold. I asked you to protect her and instead you bug me about this!" Glimpse walked past Gold's house and saw a picture of him standing in front of a scrapped Swatbot with Tails by his side. Glimpse stared at the picture for a few moments before he continued on. Gold watched on as Glimpse walked away until he heard something from behind the tree. He checked it out and saw Twilight was standing a little ways away from the tree, but she was close enough to hear everything.

"Twilight..." She ran off before Gold could say anything else. Meanwhile Blade and Fluttershy were currently trying to train Shield.

"Shield, sit!" Blade commanded the dog who responded with by tackling Blade and licking him. "I said sit!" Shield continued to lick him until Fluttershy pulled him off and held her hoof in front of him and he sat down while wagging his tail. "How do you do that?" Blade asked while he sat up.

"There's no reason. I'm sure he's just gotten used to me. He probably gets like this with everyone else. Blade raised a questioning eye brow when he noticed Shimmer walking back to her house. Blade got an idea and decided to test it.

"Hey Shimmer, come over here for a sec would ya?" She stopped and hesitated while looking at Blade. She finally decided to see what he wanted when Shield noticed her and charged right at her. Shimmer saw him coming and held her hands out in front of her.

"Stop!" And just like that the dog skidded to halt and stopped right at Shimmer's feet. Blade's jaw dropped to the ground as Shield let Shimmer pet him.

"Are you kidding me!?" Fluttershy giggled at Blade's reaction and Shimmer did the same.

"Were you hoping this sweet little creature would tackle me and not listen to me like you?" Blade remained silent as he went back to his house. Shield turned to see where Blade was going and ran to his side. Shield made it within a second, surprising Fluttershy and Shimmer but not Blade since he wasn't paying attention. "Fluttershy did you-"

"Yes" Fluttershy said while cutting her off. "I've never seen a dog run that fast before, have you?" Shimmer shook her head while staring at the dog walk next to a still moping Blade. Meanwhile Aura was arm wrestling Mighty while in his Guardian form at the front gate. It was close but Mighty managed to beat Aura.

"Damn Mighty," Aura rotated his right arm a little to ease it. "I used to be able to beat you when in my Guardian form. What happened?" Mighty leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the table.

"With Scourge being a constant threat I had to get stronger so I could do a better job of protecting everyone. I could help you get stronger too if you want" Mighty sat normal again and leaned forward a little bit. Aura didn't hesitate with his answer.

"That'd be great! Scourge nearly beat me last time, so I need every edge I can get" Mighty stood up and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"Great then let's-" Mighty was interrupted by a small silver sphere flying in between him and Aura and landing in Aura's hands. "Huh?"

"What's this?" The sphere opened to reveal two new gloves that looked exactly like Aura's. He pulled them out and examined them when Mighty walked next to him looked inside the sphere and saw a note. He pulled it out and read it out loud.

"Dear Aura, these new gloves can increase your the power of your aura when you wear them and change them into gauntlets. To change them, simply press a button on the back of them. Also, your aura is increased based on how strong your emotions are, so the stronger your emotions are, the stronger your aura becomes" Aura and Mighty looked at the gloves with interest. "Give it a try dude"

"Okay just give me a second. I'm not really comfortable with not wearing my gloves" As Aura took off his gloves and put on the new ones he noticed Mighty staring at him weirdly. "What?"

"Why would you feel uncomfortable with not wearing your gloves?" Aura shot him the same looked he gave him.

"Then why don't you take off your gloves?"

"Uhh..." Aura smirked and pushed the buttons on the back of the gloves and they immediately changed into gauntlets."Whoa!"

"These are cool. Nicole did a good job with these! I'm gonna go thank her and then we can work on getting me stronger" Mighty nodded in agreement and watched Aura run off to thank Nicole. While Aura was going to thank Nicole, Glimpse was using Tails's virtual reality room to blow off some steam and Sonic and Shadow were watching.

"So what do you think Shadow?" Glimpse was fighting against small drones while Sonic and Shadow were watching from inside the observatory room.

"Discord was right. He doesn't have good or bad Chaos energy in him. It's pure Chaos. From what I can sense, it is similar to Aurora" Sonic turned to Shadow in shock.

"You mean that Echidna Goddess Knuckles met when Enerjak vaporized him!?" Shadow nodded silently. "But...isn't she one with the Chaos Force or something?" Shadow continued to watch Glimpse fight in silence.

"We need to talk with Glimpse" Sonic was thrown off by Shadow's sudden statement. "Glimpse will be coming to a crossroad in his life. Depending on what he chooses, it could save him, or kill him. Maybe even kill others as well. We need to help him like you and your friends helped me" Sonic realized he was right and agreed. They both left the observatory and stopped the training. Glimpse looked around the room in confusion when he saw Shadow and Sonic standing behind him.

"Guys, why did you stop the training program? I won't be able to defeat Scourge or Xero if I don't get stronger!" Sonic gave Glimpse a sympathetic expression while Shadow stared coldly at him.

"Glimpse," Shadow started. "We need to talk to you about your current behavior. You've been acting too obsessed with taking your revenge on Scourge and Xero. I can understand wanting to make them pay, but I can tell you right now, it will destroy you" Glimpse rolled his eyes and was going to turn his back on him when Sonic grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, we are just trying to help you. You've been neglecting your friends with your obsession. Including Twilight-" Sonic was silenced by a strong punch connecting with his jaw. The fore of the punch surprised Sonic as he skidded back a few feet in the large white room.

"Don't tell me about taking care of the people I care about! I learned from my mistakes! I was too lenient, I was fully committed to stopping my enemies and it cost the lives of my friends and my best friend!"

*Music start: My Demons by Starset*

"I lost everything because of my leniency, I won't let that happen again! I will kill Xero AND Scourge! If you think that what I'm doing is wrong then fight me! Prove to me that I can't win with the way I'm doing things! Show me another way to live!" Glimpse lunged at Sonic with his beam katanas activated and got ready to slash down at Sonic when Shadow lunged forward with a punch, connecting with his left eye. Glimpse rolled across the ground and pushed off the ground; flipping in the air and landing on his feet with his weapons held outstretched at his sides.

"Glimpse have you gone insane!?" Sonic rubbed the spot where Glimpse hit. Glimpse's response was a Chaos Spear and Sonic spin dashed to avoid it, hitting Glimpse's legs and making him lose his footing. While Glimpse was still in the air Shadow hit Glimpse with a homing attack and made him bounce off the ground. Shadow then hit Glimpse with an ax kick that knocked him back into the ground.

"You both are going to have to do better than that!" Glimpse surrounded himself in a golden aura and expanded it, knocking back Shadow and Sonic. Glimpse got back up and saw Shadow and Sonic get up as well. Shadow was on his right and Sonic was on his right. Glimpse pointed his swords at them and spoke in a dark voice. "Show that you both are willing to die for what you believe in"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Pinkie: Ohhhhh, it looks like Glimpse is getting pretty defensive. I wonder why? He has so many people who just want to help him. And I'm sure the rest of you can guess what world Scourge is trying to invade next.**

**Author: DIE PINKIE!**

**Pinkie: Ooops. Gotta go now everybody! Please remember to review, fav, and follow. Bye bye!**


End file.
